1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-227017, filed Oct. 12, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and video cameras that can photograph moving images generally have a zoom function such as optical zoom or electronic zoom. Using the zoom function, a subject an be photographed at various angles of view from a wide angle (hereinafter referred to as a “wide side”) to a telephoto view (hereinafter referred to as a “telephoto side”).
However, in a case in which a subject making active motions in, for example, a footrace in athletics is photographed, when a photographer (user) attempts to photograph the subject by raising the magnification of zoom, the photographer loses sight of the subject, in other words, it is difficult for the photographer to film the subject in an image. Conversely, when the subject is photographed on a wide side, the photographer seldom loses sight of the subject, but there is a problem in that display of the subject filmed in an image is small.
In order to solve this problem, a technology of an imaging apparatus having a function of photographing an image on a wide side (hereinafter referred to as a “wide-side image) and an image on a telephoto side (hereinafter, referred to as a “telephoto-side image”) at the same time as in, for example. Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 4697078 has been disclosed. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 4697078, a plurality of images having different angles of view (for example, two images which are an originally photographed wide-side image and a trimmed telephoto-side image) are recorded as one composite image by trimming photographed image data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2004-15517 discloses a technology of, for example, displaying an image obtained by reducing an entire photographed region and an image obtained by enlarging some regions of the image at the same time.
Using the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 4697078 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2004-15517, it is possible to photograph a plurality of images having different angles of view such as a wide-side image and a telephoto-side image at the same time, and display them at the same time for review and accordingly, the problem described above can be avoided.
However, when there is an image having a large size to be processed, in other words, there are a large number of pixels that are subject to image processing in which various processes are performed on a photographed image, a load during the image processing increases, which leads to a lengthened processing time. Herein, a processing time of image processing performed in order to obtain a wide-side image and a telephoto-side image at the same time will be described. FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B are drawings for describing an example of a size of a telephoto-side image cropped out (trimmed) from a wide-side image. FIG. 9A illustrates an example of a region of a wide-side image in which a main subject appears small from which a telephoto-side image is cropped out, and FIG. 9B illustrates an example of a region of a wide-side image in which the main subject appears large from which a telephoto-side image is cropped out.
It is desirable to decide the degree of an angle of view (size) of a telephoto-side image cropped out from a photographed wide-side image according to the size of a main subject. To be more specific, it is desirable to set the region of the telephoto-side image T1 cropped out from the wide-side image W1 in which the main subject appears small to be small as illustrated in FIG. 9A, and to set the region of the telephoto-side image 12 cropped out from the wide-side image W2 in which the main subject appears large to be large as illustrated in FIG. 9B. Accordingly, the main subjects shown in the telephoto-side images come to have the same size.